Statement
by Gosurori-Otaku
Summary: common symptoms of schizophrenia include


**common symptoms of schizophrenia include [Mistaken identity for Angst_Bingo]Spoilers for the Fullbring Arc.**

It's kind of blurred. It happened so fast I don't remember exactly what happened. I'll try, though, don't worry, sir.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" I yelled at him, loud as I could. Partially out of disbelief at what I just saw, partially because I thought if I could somehow yell loudly enough, he'd come back to his senses.

"He isn't who you think he is..." Ichigo began. He looked at my face, really looked. "He's an imposter! He-" He stopped, abruptly. Glanced around at everyone standing slightly awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He leapt through the window and sprinted away. I might be good at karate, but I can't possibly hope to catch up with Ichigo. Thank God it was the ground floor.

"What was that?" Keigo began, his voice trembling. "It was like he didn't even know who you were, Tsukishima."

We helped Shuu into a sitting position- Ichigo'd really hurt Shuu's back when he'd tried to stangle him against the wall.

"I..." Shuu began. "I think he's ill."

We were silent. We'd all been thinking the same. Ichigo must've gone mad. He's finally snapped. Something traumatised him. Maybe he was just always crazy, but we hadn't noticed.

You understand, right? I mean, you must see it all the time, right? In the movies, the characters are always obviously unhinged before they had a breakdown, but we all know it's different in reality. You know, like everybody knows that everything is made of atoms- we know, but we'd still be shocked if we could see them. Does that make sense?

"You, uh... you study psychology, don't you?" Karin asked, haltingly, like she couldn't quite remember.

"Yes," Tsukishima nodded. "This is a textbook example of schizophrenia. We need to call a hospital."

"This is a clinic, I'm sure we-" Yuzu began, hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, Yuzu." Tsukishima cut her off, kindly. "We need a specialist in mental illness. It would be best to contact the general hospital."

"...Yeah..." Yuzu murmured. She looked like she was going to cry. Karin took her hand and lead her upstairs, presumably to comfort her. At the door, she paused.

"My dad doesn't have a cell phone. We'll just have to tell him when he comes back."

"Yes," Tsukishima nodded. "I'll be sure to do that."

I can't imagine how he feels. I mean, having your best friend no longer remember you and believe you're an enemy? I couldn't take that. I wouldn't be so nice as Tsukishima, or as calm and collected. I'd probably be a crying wreck on the floor after kicking their ass. Sorry, I'll get on with it.

Tsukishima headed towards the door, and I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to find Ichigo. I can think of a few places he'd be. We've got to get him to safety."

"By which you mean call the hospital's psychiatric unit and get them to pick him up." I said, sad.

"Yes." Tsukishima seemed regretful. "I'll go to his workplace. Have your phones with you in case you see him, and call before you approach him. OK?"

He seems all stoic at first, but when you've known his as long as I have, you can tell his moods. It's really subtle.

"OK." I nodded. Mizuru and Keigo joined our search. Keigo went to the school, I went to the graveyard, and Mizuru went to the area around... uh, what's it called? The Urahara Shoten. Ichigo went there a lot about a year ago. We called Chad and Orihime, who went to other places. I didn't speak with them so I don't know where they went.

Obviously, we left Isshin a note. You should have it there on your desk.

Tsukishima was the one who saw him first. He was clever enough to peer through the window, call the hospital and wait for it to arrive before knocking on the door.

That's about it really. I've never seen his dad look so sad. Yuzu was crying in the hospital hall last time I saw her.

I know I can't see him, but can you at least tell me how he's doing? He's going to be OK, right? I mean, he's Ichigo, he has to be. He's always OK. After his mother died, when he couldn't see Rukia anymore...

He's been down for a while, actually. I can't remember the last time I saw him with an honest-to-God smile on his face.

Please tell me he'll recover and be OK. I don't care if it's a lie. Just _please _tell me that.


End file.
